YeWon Story Winter Sonata
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Choi Siwon adalah seorang namja yang pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari siapa ayah kandung yang selama ini identitasnya disembunyikan oleh ibunya. Ia bertemu dengan Kim Yesung, seorang siswa yang Siwon kenal pada sekolah barunya di Seoul. Disinilah cinta keduanya mulai tumbuh. Cobaan apa saja yang menghampiri mereka berdua? YeWon main! WonMi, KyuSung, (Slight) NO SIDER LINES CH 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

_"Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memperkirakan kapan cinta itu akan datang, dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegah rasa cinta itu untuk terus tumbuh dalam hati setiap insan._

**Tittle : Winter Sonata YeWon Version,**

**Author : Sanghwa HONEST,**

**Cast/Pairing : YeWon main! WonMi, KyuSung, (Slight), The other cast**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc,**

**Lenght : (1/?),**

**Disclaimer : YeWonMiXian belong each other :p**

**Summary : Choi Siwon adalah seorang _namja_ yang pergi ke _Seoul_ untuk mencari siapa ayah kandung yang selama ini identitasnya disembunyikan oleh ibunya. Di dalam proses pencariannya, ia bertemu dengan Kim Yesung, seorang siswa yang Siwon kenal pada sekolah barunya di _Seoul. _Disinilah cinta keduanya mulai tumbuh? Namun akankah perjalanan cinta mereka berdua akan berjalan dengan mudah? ****Cobaan apa saja yang menghampiri mereka berdua?**

**Rate : JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Warning : BLB (Boys Love Boys), OOC, CRACK / UnOFFICIAL PAIR, EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, dialog berbelit - belit, TYPO merata dimana - mana dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini. Jangan merasa aneh jika chingu semua seperti de javu dengan cerita ini, karena cerita ini adalah drama paling fenomenal di abad ke 20 ini. Dan SAYA HANYA MENGAMBIL ALUR CERITANYA.**

**Tidak suka dengan CAST maupun PAIRING silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci para CAST seumur hidup kalian, atau bahkan memberikan FLAME kepada saya ^^v.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW dari _chingu_ sekalian.**

**HAPPY READING**

_**Author Pov**_

Seorang _namja_ imut kini terlihat tengah berlari – lari mengejar bis menuju ke sekolahnya, ia pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman jika terlambat masuk ke kelasnya hari ini, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar bis tersebut, dan di seberang jalan ia bertemu dengan sesosok _namja_ yang diketahui adalah sahabat masa kecilnya nya yang juga satu sekolah dengan _namja_ imut itu.

"Kim Yesung…. Tunggu aku." Teriak sahabatnya tersebut yang memanggil _namja_ imut itu dengan Kim Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat." _Namja_ imut yang dipanggil Yesung itu terus berlari mengejar bis yang melaju menuju ke sekolah mereka, akhirnya perjuangannya tak sia - sia, Yesung berhasil masuk kedalam bis yang penuh sesak itu dalam posisi terjepit, namun bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Dia tidak bisa mengejar bis tersebut, dan terlihat Yesung tak menyadari atau bahkan menghiraukan hal itu.

Setelah Yesung merasa ia mulai bisa bergerak, ia mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, dan kebetulan ia langsung melihat sebuah tempat duduk kosong dan tanpa berfikir untuk yang kedua kalinya ia langsung duduk disana.

Disebelahnya nampak seorang _namja_ misterius, yang juga terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Yesung, namun Yesung mengerutkan kedua alisnya, karena sebelum – sebelumnya Yesung tak pernah melihat _namja_ itu.

"Hey, apakah kau murid baru?" Yesung memandang _namja_ yang ada disampingnya begitu lekat.

"Ya seperti itulah." Jawab _namja_ misterius itu ketus.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Kim Yesung, kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Choi Siwon." Jawab _namja_ itu singkat, tanpa membalas uluran tangan Yesung, ia malah semakin larut dalam buku yang sedang ia baca dan Yesung juga tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Hoammm…." Yesung menguap dan tanpa ia sadari kini kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Choi Siwon, sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya membiarkannya saja.

Itulah awal dari perkenalan Kim Yesung dan juga Choi Siwon, dan sialnya mereka berdua datang terlambat ke sekolah, nampak seorang guru yang begitu menyeramkan sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, kau cepat bangun, kita sudah sampai." Siwon mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Yesung agar _namja_ imut tersebut segera bangun.

"A-Apa kita sudah sampai?" Yesung mengucek kedua iris matanya secara perlahan.

"Kita terlambat." Jawab Siwon santai.

"_Mwoooo_ terlambat? Gawat kita bisa mati Choi Siwon, kita bisa mati." Yesung terus saja merututi nasibnya dan juga Siwon yang akan segera mendapat hukuman dari gurunya yang bernama Kim Heechul, ya Kim Heechul adalah guru yang terkenal sangat sadis, namun terkadang ia juga bisa terlihat sangat baik dengan muridnya, maka dari itu, ia mendapatkan julukan _"si Bunglon" _dari murid – muridnya.

Yesung menarik tangan Siwon menuju ke sisi lain tembok sekolah itu dan _berinisiatif _untuk memanjat tembok, karena Yesung begitu takut mendengar teriakan dari gurunya itu.

"A-Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Siwon sangat heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung.

"Kau tidak mau kan kalau kita akan di bunuh oleh Bunglon itu?" Seru Yesung sembari terus berusaha naik.

"Bunglon?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan yang jelas kita harus…."

"Hey kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan disitu? Cepat turun!" Dengan _speaker_ yang ia bawa, Kim Heechul nampak kesal dengan ulah murid – muridnya yang selalu datang terlambat apalagi kini ia mempergoki Yesung dan juga Siwon yang akan memanjat tembok.

"_N-Ne_, _Songsaenim_ _arraseo_." Seru Yesung sembari terus menarik tangan Siwon dan berlari hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berdiri tepat di depan Heechul _Songsaenim_.

"Kau lagi Kim Yesung…. Apa kau tidak bosan heuh hampir setiap hari terlambat?" Heechul _Songsaenim_ berteriak tepat di depan muka Yesung.

"_Mi-Mianhae_, _Songsaenim_, a-aku a-aku…."

"Hey kau nampaknya murid baru, siapa nama mu?" Heechul _Songsaenim_ tak menggubris ucapan Yesung, namun kini pandangannya tertuju pada sosok murid baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"Choi Siwon." Jawab Siwon singkat, namun ia tak menatap kearah Heechul _Songsaenim_.

"Kau beruntung hari ini _boy_, karena aku tak berniat untuk menghukum mu, namun ingat, lain kali tak ada ampun bagi mu ya sudah cepat sana pergi." Heechul _Songsaenim_ mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya, tanpa untuk disuruh yang kedua kalinya Siwon langsung pergi dari hadapan Heechul _Songsaenim_.

"Kau Kim Yesung, sedang apa masih tetap berada disini, cepat sana masuk, aku sudah muak melihat wajah mu." Heechul _Songsaenim_ kini mengambil sebuah cermin kecil yang senantiasa menemaninya bersolek.

"Ba-baik, _Songsaenim_, _arraseo_." Yesung kini berlari masuk menuju ke kelasnya.

"Heuh dasar anak – anak jaman sekarang, hanya bisa membuat orang naik darah saja." Gerutu Heechul _Songsaenim_ sambil terus ber _make up_ ria di depan pintu gerbang sekolah itu.

Yesung terus berlari menuju ke kelasnya, namun ia begitu heran dengan tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang ada di sekolah tersebut, ia bingung, apakah ada yang salah dengannya hari ini, sehingga tatapan para siswa itu selalu mengiringi langkahnya. Yesung memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah para siswa itu.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" Yesung mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim Yesung, tak ada untungnya juga kami memperhatikan mu." Seru seorang _namja_ jangkung yang berhidung mancung dan bersurai merah.

"Ya Zhou Mi, aku bertanya baik – baik, tapi kenapa kau…." _Namja_ jangkung yang ternyata bernama Zhou Mi itu tak menggubris omongan Yesung, dan sekarang terlihat ia sedang mengikuti kemana perginya sosok Choi Siwon itu.

"Dasar orang aneh." Yesung berjalan ke kelasnya dengan gontai mengingat semua peristiwa pagi ini yang terjadi terhadapnya. Akhirnya ia sudah tiba di kelasnya dan kini pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok yang terus ia temui hari ini.

* * *

Yesung menggeser tempat duduknya, dan ia terus memandang tak percaya bahwa ia akan satu kelas dengan _namja_ misterius bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Te-ternyata kau sekelas dengan ku juga." Yesung merasa tiba – tiba jantungnya berdebar hebat ketika ia sedang di dekat Siwon.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Siwon yang lagi – lagi singkat.

"Apa itu? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Yesung kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke selembar kertas yang dipegang oleh Siwon.

"Ini sebuah brosur ekstrakurikuler yang ingin aku ikuti." Jelas Siwon, sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum senang, sembari menatap Siwon begitu lekat.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Siwon nampak bingung dengan ulah Yesung.

"Tumben kau mau berbicara panjang lebar?" Yesung kini hanya bisa mengulum senyumannya. "Oh ya, aku sarankan kau masuk klub radio saja _eottokkeh_?"

"Menurut mu, kenapa aku harus memilih ekstra itu?" Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya menatap Yesung heran.

"I-Itu… kau nampaknya cocok dengan ekstra itu, ya benar kau sangat cocok dengan ekstra itu." Yesung terlihat salah tingkah, dan kini ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Baiklah akan aku coba." Siwon kini mengambil kembali brosur yang dipegang oleh Yesung dan mulai mencoba mengisi formulir yang ada pada lembar selanjutnya.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, mengingat bahwa Yesung dan Kyuhyun tak berada di kelas yang sama, biasanya Yesung akan menghampiri kelas Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya, namun nampaknya hari ini Yesung tak menampakkan diri di kelas Kyuhyun, oleh karena itu ia _berinisiatif _untuk pergi ke kelas Yesung terlebih dahulu.

"Yesungieeee….." Seru Kyuhyun dari depan pintu kelas Yesung.

"Ya Kyuna…. Kenapa kau berteriak – teriak seperti itu?" Yesung menolehkan kepalanya dan ia tau betul bahwa yang berteriak memanggil namanya itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau hari ini tak datang ke kelasku?" Kyuhyun nampak kesal dengan Yesung.

"Aishhh kau ini, bukankah jika aku tak datang ke kelas mu, kau langsung datang kesini?" Yesung mem_pout_kan bibirnya begitu imut.

"Tapi kau tadi pagi juga meninggalkanku, sampai – sampai aku harus dihukum oleh _"si Bunglon" _itu."

"Apa kau pikir aku juga tak dihukum olehnya _pabbo_!" Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan pensil yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Awwwww _apooo_ Sungie." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya, namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk membaca buku.

"Hey, kau itu siapa? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid baru disini? Perkenalkan nama ku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan, namun nampaknya Siwon tak mengindahkan niat baik Kyuhyun itu dengan tetap fokus membaca buku.

"Ya sudah Sungie, aku harus kembali ke kelas, lain kali aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan mu." Kyuhyun kini berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah bingung dari Yesung.

"Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau buru – buru pergi?" Yesung hendak mengejar Kyuhyun, namun nampaknya tubuhnya itu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya, nampaknya dia kesal?" Siwon kini menutup buku tebalnya dan ia letakkan di atas meja.

"_Gwanchana_, tapi kenapa kau tadi tak mau berkenalan dengannya?" Yesung sebenarnya sangat ingin menanyakan hal itu kepada Siwon sejak tadi.

"Untuk apa aku mengenalnya?" Jawab Siwon ketus.

"Owh ya sudah terserah kau saja." Kini Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Siwon juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau ke club radio sekarang, apakah kau mau ikut?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."Yesung dan Siwon berjalan berdampingan menuju ke ruangan yang digunakan sebagai aktifitas para siswa di club radio.

* * *

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kim Yesung, cepat bantu kami membetulkan radio yang rusak ini." Seru _namja_ dengan tubuh tambun dan memiliki rambut mangkok kebanggaannya.

"Ya Shindong-ah, kau kan tau sendiri aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu, kau minta bantuan yang lain saja _ne_!" Yesung memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya dan berharap Shindong tak akan menyuruh – nyuruhnya melakukan hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia lakukan.

"Biar aku saja." Siwon nampak mulai membetulkan radio yang rusak tersebut.

"Si-siapa kau?" _Namja_ tambun yang bernama Shindong itu terus – terusan memandang Siwon.

"Dia murid baru, dan mulai hari ini dia akan bergabung dengan club radio kita, bukankah formulirnya sudah kau terima heuh?" Jelas Yesung.

"Owh jadi kau yang bernama Choi Siwon itu, nampaknya kau hebat juga, ya sudah selamat datang di club radio kami, mudah – mudahan kau betah disini." Shindong menepuk pundak Siwon perlahan dan kini ia menarik tangan Yesung.

"Kau mau ajak aku kemana?" Yesung nampak terkejut dengan tarikan Shindong.

"Aku baru ingat kau harus gantikan Kyuhyun siaran hari ini, tiba – tiba saja _namja_ _evil_ itu kabur dari tugasnya." Jelas Shindong sembari membawa Yesung ke ruang siaran.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Yesung menuruti perkataan Shindong.

Sementara itu saat Siwon sedang sibuk memperbaiki radio yang rusak itu, tiba – tiba datang seorang _namja_ jangkung yang tadi pagi sempat adu mulut dengan Yesung siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhou Mi.

"Hey nampaknya kau sedang mengalami kesulitan, bolehkah aku membantu mu?" Zhou Mi kini juga ikut – ikutan duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Siwon lagi – lagi ketus.

"Kau nampaknya orang yang sedikit bicara, tetapi setidaknya bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu? Aku juga salah satu anggota di club radio ini! Perkenalkan nama ku Zhou Mi." Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Choi Siwon." Jawabnya lagi – lagi singkat dan tanpa menghadap kearah Zhou Mi.

Siwon sebenarnya menyimpan masa lalu yang misterius, tujuannya pindah ke Seoul adalah mencari siapa ayah kandung yang selama ini di rahasiakan oleh ibunya sendiri. Satu –satunya petunjuk adalah sobekan foto lama sang ibu yang diapit oleh dua orang pria sahabatnya, dan ternyata salah satunya adalah ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, lagi – lagi Yesung dan juga Siwon terlambat masuk sekolah, mereka berdua hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka dalam – dalam.

"Siwonnie, ayo ikut aku jika kita tidak ingin di hukum oleh _"si Bunglon"_ itu lagi!" Yesung menarik tangan Siwon kuat – kuat.

"Kau mau memanjat lagi dari sini?"

"_Aniya_, sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang, kita akan memanjat dari tempat yang lebih aman dari pada kemarin."

"Kau dulu apa aku yang naik?" Yesung dan Siwon kini telah sampai di tembok yang Yesung rasa aman untuk meloloskan diri dari Heechul _Songsaenim_.

"Kau dulu saja!" Siwon kini hanya sebagai penonton dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman barunya itu.

"Baiklah aku duluan." Yesung mulai merangkak keatas pagar tembok yang setinggi dua meter itu, namun ia terlihat begitu kesulitan.

"Kau bisa apa tidak sebenarnya?" Siwon mulai merasa bosan melihat Yesung yang berkali – kali gagal untuk memanjak tembok itu. "Naiklah ke punggungku!" Siwon kini menundukkan badannya agar Yesung segera naik dan melewati pagar tersebut.

"Ta-tapi?" Yesung nampak ragu.

"Ayolah naik saja!" Perintah Siwon kepada Yesung.

"Ba-baiklah." Dengan wajah yang memerah kini Yesung mulai naik ke atas punggung Siwon dan melompati pagar itu dengan mudah.

"Sekarang giliranku." Siwon dengan hanya satu lompatan ia berhasil melewati pagar tembok tersebut, dan Yesung yang ada di hadapannya hanya bisa memandang takjub.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" Siwon merasa heran dengan tatapan Yesung.

"_A_-_Aniya_, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang." Lagi – lagi wajah Yesung memerah.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Siwon dan kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka, namun keduanya enggan untuk saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Siwon… Yesung…." Seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Emmm kau duluan saja kau mau mengatakan apa?" Yesung kini memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang Siwon.

"_Aniya_, kau saja." Siwon juga nampak gugup sama seperti Yesung.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa nanti siang kau ada jadwal siaran, jadi jangan sampai telat ya."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa?" Kini Yesung yang berbalik bertanya kepada Siwon.

"Lupakan saja, aku sendiri juga lupa." Kini Siwon nampak mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Yesung.

"Ya… Choi Siwon tunggu aku." Seru Yesung sembari mengejar Siwon.

Kejadian tersebut membuat hubungan keduanya berubah untuk selamanya. Kini mereka terlihat semakin akrab satu sama lain. Ternyata Siwon tak sependiam seperti yang Yesung bayangkan selama ini. Siwon adalah pribadi yang ramah dan juga baik.

Terlihat Yesung kini memasuki studio ruang siar mereka untuk menunggu Siwon, namun orang yang ditunggu itu tak kunjung datang, padahal sebelumnya Siwon tak berbicara kepadanya akan membatalkan jadwal siaran untuk hari ini.

"Ya Choi Siwon sebenarnya kau ada dimana heuh?" Tanpa Yesung sadari ternyata _microphone_ disana dalam keadaan _ON_, Yesung berteriak memanggil nama Siwon berkali – kali, sembari ia menggerakkan tubuhnya menari – nari seperti gaya _octopus_ menggunakan lagu _Sexy Free & Single_ dari _Super Junior._

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon tiba, dan dia tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Yesung yang menari – nari, namun pada akhirnya Yesung kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia terjatuh saat menyadari Siwon memperhatikannya begitu lama. Dengan sigap pula Siwon berlari untuk menolong Yesung, namun naas bagi mereka berdua karena saat Siwon berhasil menangkap Yesung, kening mereka sama – sama terbentur satu sama lain sehingga kini kening mereka langsung membiru saking kerasnya benturan itu.

"_Appoooo_!" Jerit Yesung sembari memijat keningnya.

"Kau tak apa – apa Yesung?" Siwon nampak cemas melihat keadaan Yesung.

"Sakit Siwon!" Yesung terus mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memijat perlahan keningnya.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau tadi terjatuh heuh?" Siwon masih nampak kasihan dengan Yesung namun diiringi dengan gelak tawa dari bibirnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tadi lama sekali?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, kini Yesung berbalik bertanya kepada Siwon.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aishhh sudah lupakan, aku ingin mengambil plester, keningku sakit sekali." Yesung mencoba bangun dan beranjak menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kau tidak perlu kesana, kebetulan aku membawa plester." Siwon merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil plester itu.

"Kau kemana – mana membawa plester?" Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Sudah kau pakai saja." Siwon kini memakaikan plester tersebut di kening Yesung secara perlahan.

"Go-gomawo, kau juga harus memakainya." Yesung merampas plester yang ada di tangan Siwon, dan kini gilirannya untuk memakaikannya di kening Siwon.

* * *

_**~Winter Sonata~**_

Keesokan harinya saat di sekolah, Yesung dan juga Siwon mendapat pandangan aneh dari para siswa yang ada di halaman sekolah tersebut, itu dikarenakan plester yang ada di kening mereka yang digunakan untuk menutupi luka yang mereka alami tempo hari. Zhou Mi nampak begitu kesal dengan semua ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang aneh baik kepada Yesung maupun Siwon.

"Siwon, apa tadi kau merasa malu dengan olokan mereka?" Kini Yesung dan Siwon telah tiba di kelas mereka, namun juga tetap sama seperti yang mereka alami tadi, di kelas pun mereka mendapat olokan dari teman – temannya.

"Untuk apa aku merasa malu dengan ulah mereka, lagipula aku tak ada urusan dengan mereka semua."

"Wah ternyata kau jahat juga ya jadi orang?" Yesung tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Namun, aku tak akan sejahat itu dengan seseorang." Siwon kini tersenyum kearah Yesung.

"Beruntung sekali orang itu, aku saja merasa kau itu setiap hari terlihat menyeramkan bagi ku." Yesung lagi – lagi mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Benarkah kau berfikir seperti itu terhadapku?"

"Ya tidak selalu, sebenarnya kau itu juga baik, buktinya ini." Yesung menunjukkan plester yang melekat di keningnya, dan Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Oh ya Siwon, sebagai rasa ucapan terima kasih ku, ayo ikut aku, nampaknya hari ini tak akan ada guru yang datang untuk mengajar." Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan diikuti dengan Siwon.

"Kita mau kemana?" Siwon nampak bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yesung.

"Sudah kau ikut saja."

Kini keduanya telah tiba di sebuah ruang music, lalu Yesung secara perlahan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untuk mu!" Yesung berjalan menuju ke sebuah alat music yang begitu besar yang dapat dimainkan menggunakan jari – jari mungilnya, ya Yesung akan memainkan alat music piano. Tangan – tangan mungil itu mulai bergerak, menyusun nada – nada menjadi sebuah irama yang begitu indah untuk di dengar karena saat ini Yesung mencoba memainkan piano tersebut dengan lagu _Someday_ dari _Super Junior_, sedangkan Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kini secara perlahan mulai mendekat kearah Yesung hingga pada akhirnya ia berdiri tepat disamping Yesung.

"Permainan piano mu sangat indah." Ucap Siwon ketika permainan Yesung sudah selesai.

"Mau aku ajari?" Kini Yesung berdiri dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk.

Tanpa disuruh oleh Yesung untuk memainkan piano tersebut, jari – jari Siwon juga begitu mengagumkan memainkan alat music itu, sehingga membuat Yesung sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Siwon menghentikan permainannya dan menatap kearah Yesung.

"_A_-_Aniya_, kau lanjutkan saja." Yesung mencoba menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba – tiba memerah.

"Baik, aku akan lanjutkan, tapi kau jangan diam saja kau harus menyanyikan lagunya _eottokeh_?"

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Yesung gugup, lalu keduanya mulai menunaikan tugasnya masing- masing, ya Yesung yang menyanyikan lagu _Someday_, sedangkan Siwon mengiringi dengan permainan pianonya itu. Lagu _Someday_ nampaknya akan menjadi lagu tak terlupakan bagi mereka berdua.

"Yesung, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar setelah permainan musicnya telah usai.

"Ke-kenapa Siwon?"

"Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Akhirnya atas penjelasan dari Siwon tersebut Yesung mau mengikutinya.

Rupanya Siwon buru – buru mengajak Yesung pergi karena melihat Kyuhyun melalui jendela ruangan music yang sedang mengintip mereka berdua. Kini Siwon mengajak Yesung meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi menuju ke sebuah tepi danau yang indah yang masih berada di area sekolah itu.

"Danau?" Yesung nampak menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Memangnya kau tidak suka dengan danau?" Siwon juga bingung dengan ekspresi dari Yesung.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku…"

"Hanya apa? Kau mau bersepeda denganku di tepian danau ini?"

"Bersepeda? Tapi a-aku tak bisa bersepeda." Ucap Yesung jujur sembari menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hey, kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu begitu?" Siwon kini berlari kecil ke ujung danau untuk mengambil sebuah sepeda, lalu sepeda tersebut ia gayuh hingga mendekat kearah Yesung. "Ayo naiklah." Tambahnya, dan Yesung pun kini sudah memposisikan tubuhnya nyaman dan Siwon mulai mengayuh sepedanya secara perlahan, mereka menikmati suasana dedaunan yang berguguran.

"Berpeganganlah, nanti kau jatuh." Siwon semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya tersebut.

"Kyaaaa Choi Siwon pelan – pelan." Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung berani berpegangan pada tubuh seseorang, namun tiba - tiba Siwon menghentikan laju sepeda tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" Yesung nampak bingung dengan tindakan Siwon.

"Cara berpeganganmu begitu mengkhawatirkan Yesung, seharusnya seperti ini kau berpegangannya." Siwon memberi contoh cara berpegangan yang baik baginya, dan kali pertamanya juga Yesung membiarkan seseorang memegang kedua tangannya, meskipun kini wajah Yesung nampak memerah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Seharian penuh mereka bermain di danau, namun sayangnya kesenangan mereka itu kali ini disaksikan secara diam – diam oleh Heechul _Songsaenim_, dan nampaknya guru tersebut tidak akan memberi ampun bagi Yesung dan juga Siwon.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, keesokan harinya Heechul sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu gerbang untuk menanti kedatangan Siwon dan juga Yesung, dan khusus pada hari itu ia tak mempedulikan para siswa yang terlambat.

Sementara itu Yesung dan Siwon berlari – lari menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum mereka akan dihukum oleh Heechul _Songsaenim_.

"Siwonnie tunggu aku!" Yesung terlihat terus mengimbangi cara lari Siwon, namun nampaknya itu sia – sia, karena Siwon berlari sangat cepat.

"Kim Yesung cepatlah sedikit." Siwon menghentikan larinya dan menoleh melihat Yesung yang sudah hampir pingsan.

"Isti-istirahat sebentar Siwon." Ucapnya terbata – terbata sembari mengatur nafas.

"Aku gendong saja _ne_?" Siwon juga nampak begitu kasihan melihat Yesung.

"_A-__Aniya_, aku bisa lari sendiri."

"Peganglah tanganku, ayo kita lari bersama." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Yesung.

"Ya Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, cepat kesini!" Dari kejauhan suara Heechul sudah menggema dan siap untuk membengkakkan telinga bagi siapapun, Siwon semakin menarik tangan Yesung agar mereka segera sampai di hadapan guru sadis itu.

Hosh… hosh… hosh, terdengar nafas mereka berdua yang menderu satu sama lain.

"Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, adakah yang ingin kalian jelaskan kepadaku?" Heechul terlihat sangat marah dengan keduanya.

"_Mi-__mianhae_ _Songsaenim_, ka-kami terlambat." Ucap Yesung takut – takut dan tak berani menatap gurunya itu.

"_Songsaenim_, _mianhae_, aku terlambat." Seru salah seorang murid yang berlari mendekat kearah Heechul.

"Cepatlah kau masuk, hari ini aku tak berniat menghukum mu." Heechul menatap sekilas kearah murid tersebut. "Dan kalian berdua, tetap disini." Heechul kini menatap tajam kearah Siwon dan Yesung.

"Ke-kenapa begitu _Songsaenim_, murid itu boleh masuk, ke-kenapa kami tidak?" Yesung merasa mendapatkan perlakuan tak adil dari gurunya itu.

"Karena aku hari ini ingin menghukum kalian berdua."

"Meng-menghukum kami?" Siwon dan Yesung nampak _shock_ mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Ya benar, apakah kalian ingin menjelaskan tentang apa yang kalian lakukan di tepi danau saat jam pelaajaran kemarin heuh?" Heechul _Songsaenim_ menatap keduanya bergantian, Yesung dan Siwon pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"I-Itu kami…"

"Tidak adakah yang mengaku diantara kalian? Baik sebagai hukumannya, saat jam istirahat kalian berdua harus membersihkan dedaunan di sekitar danau selama satu bulan."

"A-Apa satu bulan?" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Apakah aku perlu menambahkannya heuh?"

"_A-__Aniya_ _Songsaenim_." Jawab Yesung.

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua boleh pergi, aku sudah muak melihat wajah kalian setiap hari." Lagi – lagi Heechul mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh kedua muridnya itu pergi.

Sepulang sekolah, Yesung dan Siwon pergi ke ruang club radio, hari ini adalah jadwal Yesung untuk siaran. Sementara Yesung siaran, Siwon mengambil sebuah piringan hitam.

"A-Apa itu Siwon?" Setelah tugas siarannya usai, Yesung langsung menyadari Siwon membawa sebuah piringan hitam.

"Owh, piringan ini berisi lagu _Someday_ yang kita nyanyikan kemarin." Jelas Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Wah, benarkah?" Yesung nampak senang karena pada piringan hitam tersebut ada lagu favoritnya.

"Yesung…"

"_Ne_ Siwon, _waeyo_?" Kini Yesung menatap kearah Siwon.

"Maukah kau malam minggu ini pergi jalan – jalan bersamaku?"

"Aku mau Siwon." Jawab Yesung tanpa ragu, namun sedetik kemudian ponselnya bordering tanda ada panggilan masuk. "Tu-tunggu sebentar, ada panggilan masuk untuk ku." Yesung beranjak pergi dari ruang siaran itu.

Kini Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon, karena ia curiga dengan gerak – gerik Siwon yang semenjak kedatangannya beberapa hari yang lalu mendekati Yesung.

"Hey kau, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini heuh? Apa maksudmu mendekati Yesung sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jawab Siwon ketus.

"Kau jangan munafik Choi Siwon, cepat katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mendekati Yesung dan juga…"

"Dan juga apa heuh?"

"Kenapa semalam kau menemui _Appa_ku, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan juga _Appa_ku?"

"Tentang itu…." Kini giliran Siwon yang nampak gugup.

"Apakah kau memanfaatkan Yesung heuh? Apa kau hanya memanfaatkannya? Jawab aku Choi Siwon, jawab!" Kyuhyun kini mencengkeram kuat seragam Siwon.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon, hentikan." Rupanya Yesung sedari tadi sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Yesung!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Choi Siwon, apakah benar kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu datang kemari heuh? Apa?" Yesung sangat marah dengan Siwon, ia kini mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Ye-Yesung, tolong dengarkan aku, a-aku tak bermaksud untuk…"

"Hentikan Choi Siwon, aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu." Yesung kini berlari keluar entah kemana, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum licik terhadap Siwon.

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertengkaran itu, Siwon dan Yesung tak saling berbicara lagi, hal inilah yang dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Zhou Mi untuk mendekati Siwon.

"Hey Siwon, kenapa kau melamun heuh?" Zhou Mi kini duduk disebelah Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Siwon ketus.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Yesung heuh?"

"…." Siwon tak menanggapi ucapan Zhou Mi.

"Hey, daripada kau bersedih seperti itu, lebih baik kau ikut camping bersama kami." Tawar Zhou Mi.

"Apa alasannya aku harus ikut?"

"Karena kau itu anggota club radio kami, jadi kau juga harus ikut."

"Aku tak membutuhkan hal – hal semacam itu."

"Huphhh, kau itu keras kepala sekali rupanya, ya sudah aku pergi sekarang, kau masih bisa berubah pikiran jika kau mau." Zhou Mi kini meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

* * *

"Yesungie…" Seru Kyuhyun sembari semakin mendekati sosok Yesung yang sedang melamun di tepi danau yang biasanya ia dan Siwon gunakan untuk bersepeda bersama.

"Kyuna, _wae_?" Jawab Yesung malas.

"Minggu ini kau ikut camping club radio kan?"

"_Aniya_, aku malas Kyu."

"Kau harus ikut Sungie, aku sudah mengatakan kepada Ketua Club bahwa kau akan menjadi coordinator acara ini."

"Kyu, apa – apaan kau ini heuh?"

"Ayolah Sungie, apa salahnya jika kau ikut heuh? Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya kepada Shindong _Hyeong_."

"Baiklah…. Baiklah aku ikut."

Camping untuk club radio benar – benar terlaksana, disana sudah nampak para anggota club, Yesung terlihat sangat gelisah, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan hari ini, terlihat ia sedang mencari seseorang, ya pasti yang ia cari adalah Choi Siwon, namun hingga saat ini ia benar – benar tak kunjung datang.

"**CHOI SIWON…." **

_**TBC or END? **_

_**Annyeonghaseo Chingu-ya…. Bagimana puasa kalian semua hari ini? Hehehehe**_

_**Saya datang kali ini membawa FF baru, yang jalan ceritanya sudah sangat akrab dengan kita semua, disini apakah terlalu panjang FFnya? Bagaimana dengan YeWon momentnya masih kurang?**_

_**Huwaaaaa saya benar – benar frustasi harus buat Zhou Mi jadi berperan antagonis disini #PLAKKK. Tapi ini hanya tuntutan peran jadi tidak apa – apa kan?**_

_**Disetiap chapternya ini ada dua episode makanya terlihat panjang, *PLAKK, bagaimana apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan FF ini? Di hapus atau dilanjutkan?**_

_**Bolehkah saya meminta minimal 25 REVIEW untuk kelanjutan FF ini? :)  
**_

**_Akhir kata __gomawo __bagi kalian semuanya yang bersedia meninggalkan coretannya disini._**

25 REVIEWER yang beruntung akan langsung saya berikan kelanjutannya besok XD  


**_WARM HUG FROM ME \(o.o)/_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memperkirakan kapan cinta itu akan datang, dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegah rasa cinta itu untuk terus tumbuh dalam hati setiap insan._

**Tittle : Winter Sonata YeWon Version,**

**Author : Sanghwa HONEST,**

**Cast/Pairing : YeWon main! WonMi, KyuSung, (Slight), The other cast**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc,**

**Lenght : (2/?),**

**Disclaimer : YeWonMiXian belong each other :p**

**Summary : Choi Siwon adalah seorang _namja_ yang pergi ke _Seoul_ untuk mencari siapa ayah kandung yang selama ini identitasnya disembunyikan oleh ibunya. Di dalam proses pencariannya, ia bertemu dengan Kim Yesung, seorang siswa yang Siwon kenal pada sekolah barunya di _Seoul. _Disinilah cinta keduanya mulai tumbuh? Namun akankah perjalanan cinta mereka berdua akan berjalan dengan mudah? ****Cobaan apa saja yang menghampiri mereka berdua?**

**Rate : JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Warning : BLB (Boys Love Boys), OOC, CRACK / UnOFFICIAL PAIR, EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, dialog berbelit - belit, TYPO merata dimana - mana dan segala macam kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini. Jangan merasa aneh jika chingu semua seperti de javu dengan cerita ini, karena cerita ini adalah drama paling fenomenal di abad ke 20 ini. Dan SAYA HANYA MENGAMBIL ALUR CERITANYA.**

**Tidak suka dengan CAST maupun PAIRING silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci para CAST seumur hidup kalian, atau bahkan memberikan FLAME kepada saya ^^v.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW dari _chingu_ sekalian.**

**HAPPY READING**

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Author Pov**_

Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk ikut _camping_ bersama Yesung dan yang lainnya, Yesung tak menyadari kalau Siwon sudah ada disana, karena pada saat itu Yesung sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Shindong untuk kegiatan mereka selama beberapa hari _camping_ di hutan.

"Choi Siwon!" Seru Zhou Mi yang menyadari kedatangan Siwon, Kyuhyun pun yang menyadari akan hal itu nampak begitu kesal. "Aku sudah menduka, kau pasti akan datang." Seru Zhou Mi sembari menggandeng tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Siwon menyentakkan tangan Zhou Mi begitu kasar, dan ia kini berjalan sendiri menuju ke lingkaran api unggun, Zhou Mi begitu kesal dengan perlakuan kasar Siwon terhadap dirinya.

Yesung dan Shindong kini menghampiri para anggota club radio, dan akan mengumumkan persiapan mereka, untuk menyusuri hutan pada malam itu juga.

"Perhatian semuanya, kita akan…" Ucapan Yesung terhenti saat tatapan kedua matanya tepat mengarah ke sosok Choi Siwon.

"Ya semuanya, kita akan berangkat sekarang, jadi persiapkan semua perlengkapan kalian, dan sesuai kesepakatan, kita akan berkumpul dibalik bukit sana tepat jam 12 malam." Sambung Shindong yang mengerti akan keterkejutan Yesung atas kedatangan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon, kau mengerti kan, instruksiku?" Kini Shindong menatap kearah Siwon.

"A-Aku mengerti." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Baiklah, kita harus pergi sekarang, dan aku ingatkan rute yang akan kita lalui menuju balik bukit itu masing – masing anggota akan berbeda. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian masing – masing, karena hutan ini sangat lebat." Shindong menyerahkan rute untuk masing – masing anggota, hal itu juga berlaku bagi dirinya dan juga Yesung.

"Yesungie, kau jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi _ne_? Aku tak mau kau tersesat lagi."

"Ya Kyu, apa – apaan kau ini, akan aku buktikan kalau aku tak akan tersesat lagi seperti dulu." Yesung mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Yesung mem_pout_kan bibirnya begitu imut.

"Ya sudah, kita harus berangkat sekarang." Semuanya bergegas menuju rute masing – masing. Seru Shindong terhadap para anggota.

"Ne, kami siap." Jawab semuanya serempak, dan mulailah perjalanan mereka menyusuri hutan lebat untuk mencapai bukit yang dituju.

Di perjalanan Yesung nampak berhati – hati sekali, karena ia tak mau berakhir konyol tersesat di hutan dan tak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun sendiri cemas memikirkan Yesung yang sendirian di hutan, karena ia tau persis bahwa sahabatnya itu sebenarnya tak tau arah, sebelum – sebelumnya ia tak menyetujui ide gila Shindong untuk melakukan permainan gila ini, namun bagaimanapun Kyuhyun menolaknya, pasti ia kalah suara dengan yang lainnya yang tentu saja menginginkan _camping_ dengan nuansa yang berbeda.

Siwon tetap fokus pada rute yang harus ia lalui, namun ia sendiri tak terlalu memikirkan akan hal itu, karena memang tujuan awalnya ikut _camping_ adalah ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahamannya dengan Yesung, maka dari itu ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan permainan konyol ini dan segera bertemu dengan Yesung.

.

.

.

_**Yesung Pov**_

"Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa sampai di bukit itu dengan selamat, jadi aku harus segera bergegas menuju kesana, ya. yang harus aku lakukan adalah tetap fokus pada rute ini."

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa kembali kesini? Apakah mungkin aku tersesat? Padahal rute yang aku lalui ini benar, a-apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mungkin saja lebih baik aku menghubungi Shindong atau Kyuhyun, ta-tapi kalau seandainya aku menghubungi Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan memarahiku, lebih baik aku menghubungi Shindong saja." Aku mengambil ponsel yang aku letakkan di dalam tas ransel ku.

"Siaaallll tidak ada sinyal." Umpat ku setelah melihat bahwa di layar ponselku tak ada jaringan sama sekali.

"Kau memang bodoh Kim Yesung, ini hutan, bukan di rumah mu, jadi kau jangan berharap kalau disini akan ada jaringan." Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar, dan menanti sebuah bantuan, meskipun itu mustahil, namun tak ada salahnya jika aku berharap.

_**Author Pov**_

Siwon telah tiba terlebih dahulu di belakang bukit yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para anggota club, disusul kemudian oleh Zhou Mi dan juga beberapa rekan – rekannya termasuk Kyuhyun dan Shindong.

"Wah Siwon, ternyata kau cepat juga." Zhou Mi berlari sedikit mendekat kearah Siwon.

"…." Siwon tak menanggapi ucapan Zhou Mi, dan ia tampak sedang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Kim Yesung yang belum juga muncul.

"Kau mencari Yesung?" Zhou Mi nampak tersenyum namun entah senyuman tersebut sulit untuk diartikan bagi Siwon.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Siwon ketus.

"Mungkin saja ia saat ini sedang tersesat." Ujar Zhou Mi yang kini meletakkan tasnya di dalam tenda, yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda." Siwon mulai gelisah.

"Aku tak bercanda, kau pasti belum tau kalau Yesung itu tak tau arah, jadi kemungkinan ia tersesat itu sangat besar." Jelas Zhou Mi sembari tersenyum licik.

"Perhatian semuanya, kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini, aku harap tak ada yang tertinggal diantara kita." Seru Shindong memberi instruksi.

"_Hyeong_, tunggu dulu, Yesung belum kembali." Kyuhyun yang nampak khawatir karena ia berfikir bahwa Yesung benar – benar akan tersesat.

"_Mwo_, belum kembali?"

"Mungkin saja ia tak tau arah menuju kesini _Hyeong_, aku harus segera mencarinya!" Kyuhyun kini berlari menuju kearah hutan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau ja…" Ucapan Shindong terhenti karena kini ia juga melihat Siwon melakukan hal yang sama yakni masuk ke area hutan.

"Aku juga harus mencari Yesung sekarang." Siwon nampak cemas dengan keadaan Yesung karena mendengar ucapan Zhou Mi tadi.

"Choi Siwon kau belum kenal betul tempat ini." Zhou Mi meneriaki Siwon namun Siwon tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

* * *

"Hikz hikz hikz, aku takut, apakah aku tak bisa ditemukan? Huwaaaaaa siapapun tolong selamatkan aku." Yesung berteriak sekencang – kencangnya di tengah hutan yang begitu lebat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Siwon terus berlari semakin masuk ke dalam hutan, dan dia juga sangat berharap bahwa ia akan segera menemukan Yesung.

.

.

"Hikz… hikz… hikz…" Samar – samar Siwon mendengar sebuah tangisan, lalu ia semakin mendekat kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Aku ingin pulang hikz…hikz…hikz…"

.

.

"Kim Yesung." Seru Siwon dan ia berlari mendekati Yesung.

"Choi Siwon, huwaaaa akhirnya kau datang juga." Tanpa Yesung sadari kini ia memeluk Siwon begitu erat.

"Yesung, kau tidak apa – apa?" Siwon juga tak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka kini saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"_Ne_, aku tak a…" Ucapan Yesung terhenti karena kini ia sudah sadar bagaimana posisi mereka, lalu ia melepaskan pelukan itu. "Si-Siwon, _mianhae_, a-aku tak sengaja me…." Ucapan Yesung terhenti karena kini Siwon menutup bibir mungil Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Gwanchana_, ayo kita kembali sekarang." Siwon menautkan jari jemarinya dengan Yesung dan hendak menggandeng tangan mungil tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu Siwon, duduklah disini!" Yesung kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"Ada apa?" Siwon kini duduk disamping Yesung.

"Aku mohon kau mau memaafkanku ya?" Yesung memandang kearah Siwon begitu lekat.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu, karena aku tidak…."

"Siwon, seharusnya pada saat itu aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu, aku yakin, kau tak akan berbuat jahat atau memanfaatkanku, aku percaya kepadamu." Yesung kini tersenyum begitu tulus kepada Siwon.

"Yesungie, aku…aku…."

"Hey kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Yesung menatap lekat kearah Siwon.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Siwon nampak bingung dengan tatapan Yesung yang ditujukan kearahnya.

"Itu dengan sebutan Yesungie…"

"Owh itu? Apa kau tak suka jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa – apa jika memang kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu, mungkin itu juga jauh lebih baik."

"Ya kau benar, aku memanggilmu seperti itu, karena aku mengingat kau juga telah melakukan hal yang sama."

"Melakukan hal yang sama?" Yesung menatap bingung kearah Siwon.

"Iya, kau juga pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Siwonnie kan?"

"Kapan aku melakukan hal itu?" Yesung memukul pelan pundak Siwon.

"_Mwo_, kau tak ingat? Jadi waktu itu siapa yang bilang Siwonnie tunggu aku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari?" Siwon mempraktikkan gaya bicara Yesung ketika mereka berdua berlari karena takut akan mendapat hukuman dari Heechul.

"Hyaaaa Choi Siwon, aku kan… aku kan…"

"Aku apa?" Siwon kini tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yesung yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Aku mau kembali ke _camp_!" Yesung beranjak dari semak – semak itu dengan muka memerah, namun sayangnya Siwon tak melihatnya karena terhalang oleh kegelapan malam.

"Yakin kau tau jalan kembali?" Siwon menahan tangan Yesung agar ia tetap duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau masalah yakin… atau tidak…"

"Makanya kau duduk disini dulu, aku akan mengajari mu agar nantinya kau tak kan pernah tersesat lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Yesung mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Kau lihat itu?" Siwon mengarahkan jari telunjuk Yesung ke atas langit.

"Bi-bintang?" Yesung kini menatap Siwon dengan sedikit bingung.

"Ya benar bintang, kau pernah dengar tentang bintang kutub apa tidak?"

"Belum, memang apa itu bintang kutub?"

"Sesuai namanya, bintang ini terletak sangat dekat dengan kutub utara langit, istilah bintang kutub biasa sering disebut juga dengan Polaris.

"Apa keistimewaan dari bintang Polaris itu?" Ucap Yesung begitu polos.

"Polaris merupakan bintang paling terang dan istimewanya lagi, bintang ini tak akan berpindah – pindah lagi dari tempatnya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah bumi itu berputar setiap 24 jam sehingga pasti bintang – bintang juga terlihat bergerak mengelilingi bumi, namun kenapa kau tadi mengatakan bahwa Polaris tak akan beranjak dari posisinya?"

"Karena Polaris itu letaknya tepat di titik sumbu bumi, hampir persis di kutub utara langit, karena posisinya yang tak berpindah – pindah itu maka Polaris juga bisa dilambangkan sebagai keinginan dan harapan yang begitu kuat untuk mencapai sesuatu."

"Wah kau hebat juga Siwonnie, tau banyak tentang hal itu?"

"Ya begitulah, dan satu lagi, jika kau sedang tersesat, tak ada salahnya jika kau mencari bintang ini di langit malam, karena bintang ini bisa dijadikan sebagai arah mata angin, apa kau paham sekarang?" Siwon menatap begitu lekat kearah Yesung.

"Iya aku paham, ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke _camp_ sekarang." Yesung kembali beranjak dari semak – semak itu namun kali ini ia tak lupa sembari menarik tangan Siwon.

"Baiklah, kita kembali sekarang." Mereka berdua kini berjalan berdampingan menuju _camp_ mereka yang berada di balik bukit, namun Kyuhyun hingga saat ini belum juga kembali.

"Yesung, Siwon, kalian tidak apa – apa?" Shindong menyadari kini Yesung dan Siwon telah kembali.

"_Ne_ _Hyeong_, kami tidak apa – apa." Jawab keduanya serempak.

"Ah syukurlah, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga kembali?"

"Kyuhyun kemana?" Yesung nampak bingung dengan ucapan Shindong.

"Tadi ia juga pergi mencari mu."

"Aishhh anak itu…"

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Yesung…. Ternyata kau sudah kembali, aku mencemaskanmu! Kau tak apa – apa kan?" Seru Kyuhyun yang kini juga sudah kembali lalu ia berlari mendekat kearah Yesung dan yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa Kyu, kemana saja tadi heuh?"

"Aku mencarimu Sungie, tapi kau nampaknya tidak senang dengan usahaku untuk mencarimu?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam – dalam lalu ia kini duduk disebelah Shindong yang hanya sebagai penonton perdebatan antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu Kyu, aku hanya, aku…." Yesung kini terlihat jelas bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh lupakan Sungie, karena nampaknya sekarang aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mu lagi, karena kau sudah punya pelindung yang mungkin saja bisa melindungimu dengan 'tulus'." Kini pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju kearah Siwon.

"Sudah hentikan perdebatan kalian, dan sebaiknya kalian cepat istirahat, hari sudah malam, kalian mengerti?" Shindong beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung, Siwon, dan juga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kemudian pergi menuju tendanya.

"Wonnie, kenapa kau diam saja ayo cepat tidur!" Yesung menarik tangan Siwon untuk ia ajak menuju ke tenda miliknya.

"_N-Ne, arraseo_." Siwon nampak sedang melamun namun pandangannya tetap fokus kearah Yesung, Yesung pun menarik tangan Siwon menuju kedalam tenda yang akan mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat malam itu juga.

* * *

Setelah kegiatan _camping_ mereka usai, aktivitas sekolah mereka kembali normal. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, rutinitas Siwon dan Yesung adalah tetap menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kim Heechul gurunya yakni membersihkan dedaunan yang ada di sekitar danau, mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur.

"Sungie, apa kau lelah?" Siwon menatap lekat kearah Yesung.

"_N-Ne_ sedikit." Jawab Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beristirahat disana." Ucap Siwon sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah sebatang pohon yang kokoh nan rindang.

"Baiklah!" Kini Yesung dan Siwon berjalan beriringan menuju pohon yang dimaksud.

Di bawah pohon tersebut Yesung menyamankan posisi duduknya di sebuah bangku panjang, disampingnya Siwon pun mulai ikut menyamankan posisi duduknya. Yesung memejamkan kedua iris matanya untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang mengalun lembut dan menerpa wajah imutnya.

"Nampaknya musim salju sebentar lagi ya?" Yesung membuka kedua irisnya dan pandangannya kini lurus ke depan.

"Iya kau benar Sungie, tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Kini pandangan Siwon tertuju kearah Yesung.

"Musim dingin tahun lalu, aku dan teman – teman yang lain pergi ke sebuah _resort_ untuk bermain _sky_, itu hal yang menyenangkan sekali." Ucap Yesung begitu antusias.

"Benarkah bermain _sky_ itu menyenangkan?"

"Aishhh kau ini, apa kau sebelumnya tak pernah bermain _sky_ heuh?" Yesung mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Belum, memang biasanya ada tempat _resort_ yang bagus untuk bermain?"

"Banyak Wonnie, salah satunya adalah Yongpyong _Resort_, nanti disaat musim dingin aku akan mengajakmu kesana."

"Aku tidak mau, apa bagusnya tempat itu."

"Ya Choi Siwon kau ini menyebalkan sekali, disana pemandangannya terkenal sangat indah, dan juga sangat aman, tempat tersebut merupakan _resort_ paling terkenal di dunia, pokoknya akan aku pastikan nanti di musim dingin kau akan aku ajak pergi kesana." Yesung masih tetap mem_pout_kan bibirnya begitu imut.

"Aku tidak bisa janji Sungie, karena pada saat salju turun pertama kali nanti, aku akan mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan." Mendengar hal itu Yesung menampakkan guratan – guratan kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Owh kau tidak bisa rupanya, ya sudah tidak apa – apa, mungkin kita perginya lain kali saja."

"Tetapi… bagaimana jika seandainya orang yang aku ajak untuk berkencan itu adalah orang yang sedang duduk manis di sampingku?" Siwon tersenyum begitu lembut menatap kedua iris Yesung.

"_M-__Mwo_…. M-maksudmu kau mengajakku?" Yesung nampak benar – benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Iya benar, dan aku ingin mengajak mu kencan disini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ba-baiklah, aku janji, saat salju pertama nanti turun, aku akan datang kesini." Pipi _chubby_ Yesung kini nampak merona, dengan reflek ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Siwon tak dapat melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk ke kelas sekarang, bel masuk nampaknya sudah berbunyi." Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yesung agar _namja_ imut itu berdiri, dan akhirnya keduanya berjalan menuju kelas dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Hari ini adalah tepat saat salju pertama turun, Yesung teringat akan ucapan Siwon lalu ia bergegas pergi menuju danau yang selama ini menjadi tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setiba disana nampak air danau yang mulai membeku, Yesung begitu senang karena kini ia melihat sosok Choi Siwon yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan terus mengusap tangannya agar sedikit merasa hangat.

"Choi Siwon, sudah lama kau menunggu?" Seru Yesung sembari berlari mendekat kearah Siwon.

"Aku baru saja tiba." Jawab Siwon sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mana sarung tangan mu heuh? Udara begitu dingin kenapa kau tak memakainya?" Yesung sedikit marah dengan Siwon.

"Aku lupa Sungie." Jawab Siwon begitu santai.

"Aishhh kau ini." Kini Yesung hendak melepas sarung tangannya agar bisa dikenakan oleh Siwon.

"Untuk apa kau melepasnya heuh? Ayo ikut aku!" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung menuju ke gundukan salju.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Wonnie di tengah – tengah gundukan salju ini?"

Siwon mengacak rambut Yesung yang kini nampak sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. "Tentu saja kita akan bermain Sungie."

"Be-bermain?"

"Kau ini, apa kau tak pernah membuat orang – orangan dari salju?" Kini Siwon mulai mengumpulkan salju yang ada disekitarnya.

"Tentu saja pernah, kau meremehkanku ya?" Yesung tak mau kalah kini ia mencoba mencari beberapa ranting yang dapat digunakan sebagai tangan dan juga hidung untuk boneka saljunya.

"Sungie, mana rantingnya?" Seru Siwon yang sudah selesai membuat badan boneka salju itu.

"_Ne_, aku sudah selesai." Jawab _namja_ imut itu sembari berlari kearah Siwon.

"Sekarang tugas mu adalah mendandani dua boneka salju ini agar terlihat tampan seperti ku dan juga…" Siwon memandang Yesung begitu lekat.

"Dan juga apa Siwon?" Yesung sedikit canggung karena kini antara wajahnya dan juga Siwon tak ada jarak sedikitpun, dan sedetik kemudian Siwon mencium bibir _plum _itu dengan lembut. Perlakuan Siwon itu sukses membuat Yesung tak mampu berbuat apa – apa karena ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan menciumnya pada kencan pertama mereka.

"Si-Siwon…." Yesung menatap Siwon dan hendak meminta kejelasan dari _namja_ yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal itu.

"_Ne_, sekarang adalah tugas mu mendandani boneka – boneka ini agar terlihat tampan seperti ku dan juga manis seperti mu." Siwon mengusap pipi _chubby_ Yesung secara perlahan.

"Nampaknya sudah larut malam, ayo kau akan aku antar pulang." Siwon kini terlihat sedang mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di saku jaket tebalnya.

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak Yesung, ini sudah larut malam, aku pasti akan khawatir jika kau pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Kini keduanya berjalan menuju mobil milik Siwon yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain boneka salju tadi.

"Siwon, kau tak mau mampir dulu?" Ucap Yesung yang kini menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Lain kali saja." Jawab Siwon sembari memperlihatkan _dimple smile_-nya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin membuatkan secangkir coklat hangat untukmu." Yesung nampak membujuk Siwon agar mau menerima tawarannya.

"_Ne, ne_, jika itu maumu." Siwon dan Yesung kini keluar dari mobil dan beranjak menuju ke rumah milik Yesung.

Yesung melepas sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. "Owh ya Siwonnie, pakailah ini.

"Baiklah, akan aku pakai, tapi aku janji akan mengembalikannya saat malam tahun baru nanti"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Yesung seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan membuatkan secangkir coklat hangat untukmu." Kini Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah dapur, sedangkan Siwon nampaknya mulai tertarik akan photo – photo yang terpajang di dinding rumah Yesung.

Namun kini pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu photo yang membuatnya begitu _shock_, ia mendekati kearah salah satu bingkai photo, ia terus mengamati photo itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ini _Eomma_, ti-tidak mungkin kalau Yesung itu…." Siwon benar – benar_ shock_ melihat photo ibunya yang bergandengan tangan dengan sesosok laki – laki yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Yesung, ia sudah bisa memastikan kalau itu ayah dari Kim Yesung.

Siwon langsung pergi dari rumah Yesung dengan perasaan begitu hancur, karena disaat ia mulai menyukai Yesung, ia harus menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya dan juga Yesung, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yesung mengetahui bahwa mereka itu bersaudara.

Tak berapa lama Yesung keluar dari dapurnya membawa dua cangkir coklat panad untuknya dan juga Siwon, namun apa yang terjadi? Ia tak mendapati sosok Siwon lagi disana.

Yesung mencoba berjalan keluar, dan ia benar – benar yakin bahwa Siwon telah pergi karena mobil Siwon sendiri sudah tak ada lagi disana.

Dengan langkah gontai, Siwon memasuki _apartment_nya, namun ia terkejut karena kini ibunya sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sembari membaca sebuah majalah.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Rupanya ibu Siwon menyadari bahwa putra semata wayangnya berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Apa yang _Eomma_ lakukan disini?" Siwon menatap _Eomma_nya dengan penuh amarah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepada mu Siwon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini, sebaiknya kau pulang bersama _Eomma_." Ibu Siwon menatap tajam putranya itu.

"_Eomma_, bukankah _Eomma_ sudah tau apa alasanku untuk berada disini?"

"Choi Siwon, _Eomma_ sudah mengatakan berkali – kali kepadamu bahwa _Appa_ mu sudah meninggal, apakah kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Kau jangan berbohong _Eomma_, kau jangan berbohong."

"Sudahlah Choi Siwon, sebaiknya kau ikut pulang bersama _Eomma_ ke _China_, minggu depan kita pulang kesana _arraseo_!" Kini ibu Siwon berdiri dan pergi dari _apartment_ milik putranya itu.

Seminggu kemudian ia menghubungi Ibunya dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan ikut pergi ke _China_, dan rencananya tersebut tak pernah ia bicarakan dengan Yesung.

Saat menuju bandara, Siwon yang sedang merogoh kantong jasnya tiba – tiba teringat akan janjinya mengembalikan sarung tangan milik Yesung. Siwon langsung turun dari taksi dan berlari ke tempat Yesung yang tengah menunggunya. Saat menyebrang jalan, tiba – tiba sebuah truk melintas dengan begitu kencangnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi truk tersebut berhasil membuat tubuh Siwon terpental dengan bersimbah darah. Siwon langsung tak sadarkan diri, dan di ingatan terakhirnya hanyalah nama Yesung seorang yang begitu ia cintai.

**_Winter Sonata_**

Sudah hampir 10 tahun Yesung selalu menunggu Siwon, namun orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, bahkan sampai detik ini, namun di sisi lain ia selalu di persalahkan oleh Zhou Mi atas perginya Siwon, padahal Yesung sendiri tidak tau apa – apa mengenai kepergian Siwon.

Zhou Mi cukup punya alasan kenapa ia sangat membenci Yesung, karena ia tau bahwa Siwon mengalami kecelakaan ketika akan bertemu dengan Yesung, namun Zhou Mi menyimpan rahasia itu rapat – rapat hingga detik ini.

Malam ini natal telah tiba, saat tiba di rumah , entah kenapa hatinya tergerak untuk membuka piringan hitam yang berisikan lagu _Someday_ pemberian dari Siwon, begitu mendengar lagu itu, hati Yesung begitu sesak dan sedetik kemudian bulir – bulir air matanya sudah menetes bercucuran menggenangi kedua pipinya. "Kenapa Choi Siwon, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Jerit Yesung di tengah – tengah isak tangisnya.

Sedetik kemudian Yesung buru – buru menghapus air matanya, karena ia mendengar ketokan pintu beberapa kali.

"Si-Silahkan masuk." Yesung berusaha setenang mungkin melihat temannya itu yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau sudah pulang!" Yesung menutup kotak yang berisi piringan lagu tersebut lalu ia menyimpannya di lemari pakainnya kembali.

"_Ne_, ke-kenapa matamu sembab Yesung-ah, kau menangis?" Sahabat Yesung yang bernama Eunhyuk itu menatap Yesung begitu lekat.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa Hyukkie, aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Yesung berbohong.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita denganku Yesung-ah."

Eunhyuk adalah sahabat baik Yesung, dia mengenal Yesung saat pertama kali ia diterima kerja di perusahaan konsultan bernama Polaris, perusahaan itu adalah perusahan yang didirikan Yesung dua tahun yang lalu, karena Eunhyuk sulit mendapatkan tempat tinggal, maka Yesung menawarkan tinggal bersama di rumahnya.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah makan?" Yesung berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya agar Eunhyuk tak banyak bertanya lagi.

"Hey, apa kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh selidik tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Yesung.

"A-Aniya Hyukkie, hubungan kami baik – baik saja."

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi akhir – akhir ini kalian jarang bertemu?"

"Itu karena kami sama – sama sibuk."

"Kau ini tunangannya Kyuhyun, seharusnya jika aku menjadi Kyuhyun, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan – jalan untuk bersenang – senang."

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kau tak perlu seperti itu, aku tidak apa – apa jika harus menghabiskan malam natal berdiam diri di rumah."

"_Ne_, aku mengerti Sungie, owh ya, perusahaan _Mercian_ akan mengadakan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita untuk proyek tempat _sky_, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"Mungkin besok lusa aku akan pergi langsung ke perusahaan mereka untuk membicarakan masalah ini."

"Owh ya terdengar kabar kalau perusahaan ini baru saja kedatangan direktur baru dari _China_."

"Owh ya, aku akan coba mengecek surat perjanjiannya, bisakah aku minta tolong kau mengambilkannya di dalam tas ku itu?"

"Baiklah." Kini Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengambil tas yang di maksud oleh Yesung.

Keesokan harinya Yesung pergi ke perusahaan yang dimaksud, ketika Yesung ingin naik, ia memungut sebuah _puzzle _ yang terjatuh tepat di depan _lift_, ia hanya tersenyum melihat salah satu potongan _puzzle _ tersebut, karena memorynya kembali teringat akan peristiwa ia tersesat untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena sebuah bintang Polaris, ya, potongan _puzzle _ tersebut merupakan bentuk dari rangkaian bintang Polaris.

Sesaat kemudian perhatiannya terfokus pada ponselnya yang mengisyaratkan ada panggilan masuk, dan rupanya panggilan tersebut dari tunangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobosseo_ Kyu."

"_Yeobosseo _Sungie _baby_, apa kau sibuk?" Ucap Kyuhyun dari seberang telpon.

"Sedikit Kyuna! _Wae_?"

"Nanti malam kau ada waktu kan?"

"Ne, malam hari ini aku ada waktu, ada apa Kyu?"

"Aku akan mengajak mu menghadiri acara pernikahan Changmin, kau harus ikut ya, _Eomma_ juga ikut nanti."

"_O-Omoni_ juga ikut?" Yesung nampak terkejut.

"_Ne_, kau benar, ya sudah kalau begitu sampai ketemu malam nanti, apakah perlu kau ku jemput?"

"_Aniya _Kyu, kau bersama _Omoni_ saja, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Baiklah Sungie baby, _bye_…"

"_Bye_ Kyu…" Jawab Yesung sebelum menutup sambungan telpon tersebut.

Kini Yesung bergegas menuju ruangan bos yang akan ia ajak untuk bekerja sama, namun sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan sekretaris yang terlebih dahulu datang menghampiri Yesung.

"_Mianhae_, apakah Anda Kim Yesung?" Ucap sekretaris itu yang diketahui bernama Henry, dari _name tag_-nya.

"Benar, nama saya Kim Yesung, saya sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Direktur Shi Yuan, apakah saya bisa menemui beliau sekarang?" Ucap Yesung begitu sopan.

"_Mianhae_ sebelumnya _Sajangnim_, Direktur Shi Yuan masih berada di _Macau_, mungkin baru nanti sore beliau akan tiba di _Korea_, dan beliau tadi juga berpesan bahwa Anda bisa datang lagi besok." Jelas sekretaris bernama Henry itu.

"Baiklah saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi _Sajangnim_." Balas sekretaris tersebut seraya tersenyum dengan pipi _chubby_ yang begitu menggemaskan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, itu artinya Yesung harus segera menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabat tunangannya, ya Shim Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun semenjak mereka duduk di bangku kanak – kanak, jadi wajar saja jika Changmin mengenal begitu baik siapa Yesung.

Saat sedang membawa mobilnya secara perlahan karena mengingat arus lalu lintas kota Seoul begitu padat merayap jadi Yesung tak mau mengambil resiko, namun tiba – tiba Yesung begitu terkejut saat ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di halte bus, ya disana ada sesosok _namja_ berkacamata yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearah mobil Yesung, mengingat saat itu lampu merah sedang menyala, melihat _namja_ itu, Yesung buru – buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan memandang lekat _namja_ asing itu yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Yesung sambil tersenyum begitu mengembang, lalu sedetik kemudian pandangan _namja_ itu mengarah keatas langit untuk menyaksikan hujan salju yang mulai turun.

"Salju turun kembali." Seru _namja_ itu.

"…." Yesung hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan _namja_ tersebut karena kini entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju kepada _namja_ yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, karena wajah _namja_ itu sangat mirip dengan Choi Siwon yang masih begitu ia harapkan untuk kembali.

_Namja_ asing tersebut langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan Yesung, dan entah kenapa Yesung menjadi lupa akan tujuannya semula untuk mendatangi pesta pernikahan Changmin, dan ia malah sibuk mengejar _namja_ asing tersebut.

Sementara itu di acara pesta pernikahan Changmin, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu kehadiran Yesung, namun sayangnya Yesung tak kunjung datang sehingga hal ini juga membuat Ibu Kyuhyun begitu marah.

"Kemana sebenarnya anak itu?" Ibu Kyuhyun membentak putra semata wayangnya.

"Mungkin tiba – tiba Yesung ada urusan _Eomma_."

"Sudahlah Kyu, _Eomma_ mau pulang sekarang, kau tau Yesung telah mempermalukan _Eomma_."

"_Eomma_, tu-tunggu dulu!" Kyuhyun mengejar _Eomma_nya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ke parkiran mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada Changmin dan keluarganya, akhirnya _namja_ tersebut menemui ibunya.

"Kyu, cepat kau katakan kepada Yesung, suruh dia meminta maaf kepada _Eomma_, kau mengerti! Sebenarnya sejak dulu _Eomma_ tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian tapi…."

"Sudahlah _Eomma_ jangan menyalahkan Yesung terus, Yesung pasti punya alasan kenapa ia tidak datang." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan _Eomma_nya yang memang saat ini benar – benar merasa kecewa dengan Yesung.

Semua yang sudah hadir di pesta pernikahan tersebut sudah pulang, dan Yesung yang menyadarinya nampak sangat kalut, karena memang ia tau bagaimana watak dari calon ibu mertuanya terhadap dirinya itu, kini ia menaiki mobilnya dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk menemui sang ibu dan meminta maaf.

Yesung memencet bel pintu rumah Kyuhyun beberapa kali, dan kebetulan yang membukakan pintunya adalah Ibu Kyuhyun sendiri.

"O-_Omoni_…." Ucap Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Dari mana saja kau heuh?" Ibu Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sangat tajam.

"A-Aku minta maaf _Omoni_, aku tadi…"

"_Eomma_, apa – apaan _Eomma_ ini" Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menemui mereka berdua yang nampak sedang dalam suasana tidak baik.

"_Omoni_, aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat _Omoni_ malu atau bagaimana, aku sungguh menyesal."

"Tidak semudah itu Kim Yesung aku memaafkanmu, kau tau sendiri kan sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah bisa menyukaimu, jadi jangan berharap aku akan menaruh rasa simpati terhadap mu." Setelah mengucapkan kata – kata kasar tersebut, Ibu Cho Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan Yesung mulai meneteskan air matanya mendengar semua cacian dari orang yang sebenarnya begitu ia hormati.

"Sungie baby, sudah jangan kau pikirkan ucapan _Eomma_ _ne_?" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kedua iris Yesung, lalu _namja_ itu memeluk erat Yesung dalam dekapannya.

"A-aku mengerti Kyu."

"Sebaiknya , aku antar kau pulang sekarang, nampaknya kau begitu lelah hari ini."

"…." Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

Akhirnya Yesung sudah tiba di rumahnya….

"Kyu, kau tak masuk dulu?"

"Baiklah, sebentar saja, dan aku akan memastikan bahwa kau akan tidur nyenyak malam hari ini." Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah Yesung.

"Eunhyuk kemana? Apa dia belum pulang?"

"Sepertinya hari ini dia sedang menginap di rumah Donghae, oh ya silahkan duduk, aku akan membuatkan secangkir teh untuk mu." Yesung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun langkah kakinya tidak menuju ke dapur, melainkan ke kamarnya dan ia tiba – tiba membuka almari pakainnya kemudian mengambil piringan hitam yang berisikan lagu _Someday_ dari Siwon.

Lagi – lagi Yesung menangis sambil mencoret – coret sebuah photo, ya photo yang ia coret itu adalah photo milik Choi Siwon.

"Choi Siwon…. Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?"

Diam – diam Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana Yesung tadi pergi, dan ia tau apa saja yang dilakukan Yesung di dalam kamarnya bahkan saat Yesung menyebutkan nama Choi Siwon begitu jelas, hatinya sangat sakit menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continue or Discontinue…**_

_**Annyeonghasseo ...  
**_

_**Saya datang dengan chapter 2...  
**_

_**bagaimana Fic ini? layak lanjut atau tidak?  
**_

_**Tinggalkan jejak kalian ne! :)  
**_

_**WARM HUG FROM ME :)  
**_


End file.
